Stacey Lewis
Jennifer Winslow is one of the main characters in the Sweet L.A. Life book series. She was played by Amanda Fein in the book covers and Keaton Tyndall in the TV series of the same name. Character Profile Jennifer is two minutes older than her twin, Jessica. Outgoing, party loving Jennifer is the wilder of the Winslow twins. She is competitive, laid-back, popular, devilish, mischevious, talkative, flirty, manipulative, outgoing, sneaky, and greedy. Appearence Jennifer is pretty with Chestnut-brown hair, brown eyes, a dimple in her left cheek, and is slim and slender. Jennifer and Jessica are easily two of the most beautiful people in L.A. She lives in a split-level comtemperay house with a swimming pool. Jennifer loves boys, gossip, fashion, acting, cheerleading, and shopping with either her sister or her friends. Personality Outgoing, party loving Jennifer is the wilder of the Winslow twins. She is competitive, laid-back, popular, devilish, mischevious, talkative, flirty, manipulative, outgoing, sneaky, and greedy. Sweet L.A. Life Jennifer came to L.A. when her father, Steve accepted the new position at L.A. Community Hospital, along with mother, Tess and sisters Jessica and Emily. She arrived as the "New Girl" and became friends with Sabrina Coles. She became enemies with school snob, Sara Manning and over-achiever, Kristy Evans. Sara vandalized Bally High and framed Jennifer for it, and worse she tried to drive a wedge between Jennifer and her sister, Jessica. Sara later admitted to vandalizing the school and is expelled by the principal. Jennifer's suspension was revoked and she returned to school. At Bally High, Jennifer and her sister, Jessica are considered to be Bally High's most hottest sisters in school's history. Junior Year Jennifer returned to school, to deal with a mean teacher, Mrs. Crawford and a new member of the cheer squad, Tiana Park. She fell for a motorcyclist and the son of her father's boss, Nick Huntington, whom Jessica and her new boyfriend, Jack Wheeler dissaprove. In the second semester, Jennifer, now single focus on cheerleading and bugging Jessica. She developed a crush on new bad boy, Paul Senior Year Senior year saw a lot of changes in Jennifer's life. After going through an earthquake that damaged several locations at Bally High, Jennifer dealt with the death of her least favorite teacher, Mrs. Crawford and her parents planning on having a baby. Despite Courtney's attempts to sabotage her try-out, Jennifer remained on the cheerleading squad and made captain, but continued with her battle with Courtney. Jennifer started dating Sean Cameron. When she suspect him of cheating on her, she convinces Jessica to trade identities to find out. During last weeks of senior year, Jennifer wins a trip to New York for a photo shoot for the summer, realizing that she and her sister will be seperated for the summer, they made a pack to be back in time for their 18th birthday and Jennifer decides to go to community college with Jessica. The College Years Soon after starting college, Jennifer interns at a fashion magazine, while majoring fashion merchandising and cosmetology. She began to fall for Daniel Wyatt, who discovers that she is a twin when she walks in on him and Jessica. All Grown Up Arc In the new arc, Jennifer is her late 20's and married to a canadian reporter named, Will Stewart and stepmother to his twin daughters, Bridget and Brenda. She juggles between being the mother to the sisters who aren't her own and a working wife. Fashion and Style As a teen Jennifer's fashion style in high school was much more trendy and sophisticated than her twin sister's style. Jennifer wore a lot of strapless dress in every color right up to the floral prints. She is a sandal and wedges wearing girl. She wears boyfriend blazers with dresses or with skinny jeans. She was reminscent of Hanna Marin from Pretty Little Liars. In one episode, Jennifer wore her faux-fur lavender jacket to Bally looking trendy as always. When her nemesis, Christie Evans accused her of being an animal killer because she wore fur. As a young adult After graduating from Bally High, Jennifer's trendy style dramatically changed. Proving that the former high school It girl was growing up. Jennifer wore designer outfits, during her modeling career and majoring in broadcast journalism. Jennifer is a young girl who wore a lot of dresses and skirts, skinny jeans. As a adult Much of Jennifer's sophisticated wardrobe revolves around the colors white, silver, gold, and lavender in the first two seasons. In a deleted scene from the season 1 DVD, Jennifer is seen looking at her closet full of outfits as she tries to rearrange them by the aforementioned colors. In one episode, Jennifer is referred to as "A Chanel suit with an office." She is often seen wearing prints, florals, plaid, and in an episode where she need to come up with money for a photographer by selling out of her wardrobe, both dresses, skirts, skinny jeans, heels, are shown amongst her wardrobe. Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2010's Winslow, Jessica Winslow, Jessica Category:Child characters in literature Category:Child characters in television Category:Fictional characters from California